


Icy moonlight in your cloudy eyes

by melted_midnight (KimKirby)



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, Magic, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Protective Older Brothers, Self-Indulgent, Tired Dongheon, Troublesome Kangmin, Worried Dongheon, and has to pay for it by going thru some trials, ao3 needs more vrvr fics, basically kangmin angered some gods, bc he cares about the kid ofc, but not like the gods would care if someone died right, but not on the mouth, fluff?, idk this was kinda a drabble, life trials in fact, no beta we die like men, ok i'm done lol, so here i am, so i don't really have concrete details whoops, that's all the exposition you really need, they live together in a house or something, they're all-powerful gods, wait how could i forget this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKirby/pseuds/melted_midnight
Summary: Kangmin always had a habit of getting more than he could handle, of going past the return point. Dongheon has learned how to deal with it, but—This is the last time, he fears.
Relationships: Yoo Kangmin & Lee Dongheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Icy moonlight in your cloudy eyes

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more vrvr fics on ao3. There's more now than there used to be, last I checked, but still. So I wrote this self-indulgent thing based off a drabble and well. Yeah.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it. I wasn't totally happy with how it turned out, and some of the parts bother me in terms of characterization and logic, but I'm glad that I actually finished it, unlike a lot of my drafts. Sorry if it's a little short. Feel free to tell me if you catch any mistakes, I don't mind.
> 
> Also, the necessary exposition that's also in the tags: Kangmin angered some Gods and is punished for it by going through some trials and trying to survive. (Or at least he ought to. Who knows, right?) Dongheon, a magic-user, lives with him in their home and knows how Kangmin is. So, not surprised. (Look, everyone loves Kangmin, one way or another, but you can't deny that that kid is sassy as heck. Naturally, he got in trouble in this universe for it.) That's basically it.
> 
> By the way, I'll further explain the story in the endnotes since I don't want to spoil anything here. Props to you if you actually read this long-ass note. Have fun reading!

"Be careful," Dongheon murmurs, "the caves are dangerous."

Kangmin snorts and tightens his grip on the satchel, attempting to fake an air of indifference. "Obviously."

"I'm serious, don't get in over your head this time—"

The young boy whirls around, baring his teeth at the reprimand, and snarls, "And who are _you_ to tell me that? You, who's just as bad as I am?"

Dongheon stares firmly at him without breaking eye contact. "Someone that wants you back _alive_."

Just like that, Kangmin's anger deflates, and he turns his head to the side. "Yeah, well that makes two of us."

Dongheon doesn't say anything and presses his lips into a tight line, keeping his gaze on him. Kangmin often had a habit of going too far, and he couldn't chase him every time.

He sighs. "Come here."

When they're close enough, he wraps his arms around him, knowing the touch would ground the boy. Gradually, the hug is returned, like he knew it would be. Kangmin buries his head into the man's shoulder, and his next words are almost a whisper. "I'm _scared_ , Heonie."

"...me too, Kangminie. Me too."

He pulls back a little, and places a chaste kiss on Kangmin's temple. "Don't go somewhere I can't follow, alright?"

The kid laughs, but it's muted. "Aren't I already?"

Dongheon huffs, tone serious. "I would run into that monstrosity blindfolded for you if I had to, even if I absolutely hate bugs."

"...I know you would, Heonie. I believe in you."

They stay like that for a while longer, then Kangmin feels something being quickly shoved into his pocket. His eyes widen at the recognition of it. "This is—"

"Hush," Dongheon mumbles in a low voice, "Don't let _them_ realize it."

Kangmin shuts his mouth, eyebrows pinching together. "Why _me_?"

"So you could summon me when you have no other options." His glare is defiant. "I'm not leaving you to fend off those beasts alone, despite what _they_ say."

Kangmin frowns, worry brewing in him. "Then you'll die with me. At least _one_ of us ought to survive this mess."

_And it'll be you._

Dongheon sighs again, shaking his head. "You don't understand, Minie. I said I wasn't gonna leave you alone. No matter what." He ruffles the kid's hair.

"I won't do it. I won't use it."

"Kangmin."

"No, Heonie." His face crumples, devastation tracing its lines. "I don't want to kill you too."

Dongheon's expression softens. "I know this is hard on you, and I can't force you to. But listen to me anyways?"

Kangmin says nothing, though he leans closer.

"The key is tied to my magic signature, and will call me when you activate it. Just hold it in midair and twist, like you would a real key in a lock. Then, say my full name. That will signal me, and I'll appear in front of it. You'll know if you did it correctly when there are sparks coming off the key as you twist, and clouds building where I'm being summoned. They don't hurt, but I'm warning you ahead of time so you don't get startled."

The kid takes a deep breath, absorbing all that information, and nods after a while. "I'll keep that in mind, even though I'm still not going to use it."

Dongheon smiles and pats his back. "Thank you."

Kangmin squeezes the man briefly, then releases his arms. "I guess it's time to go."

His grin drops. Unhappiness mars his face, but he forces himself to agree and step back anyway. "Yes."

Reluctantly, Dongheon sees him off, and Kangmin looks over his shoulder as he walks forward. "Bah-bah, Heonie."

The elder's chest warms at the specific way the farewell is said. "Remember to be careful, Kangminie! And don't forget about _it_!"

He waits until the boy is a speck on the horizon, then goes to the casting room. "We made an exchange, right?"

"Of course; a life trial for a life trial. Doesn't matter whose."

Dongheon takes a deep breath, and swallows down the bubbling nausea and anxiety. He makes sure not to think about the future — _his_ future. "Good."

_Sorry Kangmin, but I'll have to make the choice for you this time._

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, get ready for one long explanation.
> 
> The ending is open-ended and you can decide what happened to Dongheon. What happened was that he made a deal the day before Kangmin's trial with a God to exchange the person going through the trials and will take his place, probably when Kangmin gets to the entrance. Kangmin doesn't know about this, obviously, but Dongheon wants to orchestrate it so that Kangmin thinks that the reason Dongheon appears is due to the "faulty" key summoning him (which is why he gave him it as a cover-up), even though it's actually because of the deal. (He doesn't want Kangmin to feel guilty if he dies, allowing him to blame it on the object instead. Obviously, that's not how guilt works because he'll still blame himself too, but Dongheon doesn't quite realize this.) He plans on using a certain forbidden spell when he appears, sending Kangmin back home with muddled memories of this whole event, causing him to think that Dongheon angered the Gods instead. Yep, it's angsty.
> 
> Again, this is mostly additional info, but I thought I'd put it out there anyway since like I said, some parts bothered me and I felt the need to explain why I wrote what I wrote lol. I probably should've included some of this in the original story, but if I tried to make the fic any longer, I was afraid that I wouldn't end up posting it at all. So, my solution was to leave this chunk of text in the notes. I'm sorry.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! I'm trying to write more, in general, but it's a struggle. If you also read through this whole thing, thanks! I appreciate it. I wish you have a good day.


End file.
